Druid Spells
'City- ' Human companion (CHA, INT)(Passive) 1 hour bonding ritual, must be close friend 10 100ft range +50% all stats, Companion gets +2 hit and damage on enemies directly attacking Druid. 20 200ft range +100% all stats, Druid spells at +4 to Companion (e.g. heal, not self inclusive!) 30 300ft range +150% all stats, when Druid takes WP, Companion gets AoO on attacker (if in range). 40 400ft range +200% to all stats (feat) Improved Human Companion You and your companion may both act on your initiative, even if theirs was lower. In addition your aid another bonuses are increased by 2 when helping each other (feat) Spirit Bond Companion within range gains 10% or your self heals, and a +2 to your spells cast on them Fling stone/metal (DEX) Fires a piece of building or similar thing within 100ft a distance of 500ft. Based on ranged attack. 12 3D12 + STR +4 hit 19 3D12 + 2 X STR +8 hit 26 3D12 + 3 X STR +12 hit 33 3D12+ 4 X STR + 16 hit 40 3D12+ 5X STR+ 20 hit 47 3D12 + 6 X STR+ 24 hit 54 3D12 + 7X STR+ 30 hit 62 3D12 + 8X STR+ 34 City sense (INT, CHA)(Passive or active) The passive aspect of this spell increases gather information and spot, the active allows for a mental map of the area, takes 10 minutes, double DC for active use. 7 Main roads and districts, +1 skills 14 Side roads and landmark buildings, +2 skills 21 Houses and interiors of large rooms, +3 skills Constrict armour/weapon (STR, INT)(maintained) Only works on metal. When applied to a weapon it lowers the attack and damage, when applied to armour it causes 1 WP every X rounds. 100Ft range, max 5 rounds. 15 -2 hit & damage, WP damage every 5 rounds 25 -4 hit & damage, WP damage every 4 rounds 35 -6 hit & damage, WP damage every 3 rounds (feat) Twist Armour -4 armour check penalty per rank in addition to WP loss, or a critical fail in combat forces a weapon drop. Weaving (STR, INT, CHA) -3 10ft radius, knocked prone, stunned and back 5ft, lose 5vp/rank, chance to cast again for no cost and immediate action on any area in range. 18-28 20+2D20 250ft 5% 29-39 30+2D20 500ft 10% 40-50 40+2D20 750ft 15% (feat) Improved Weaving: Improve critical chance on the Weave spell by 15% Bloodbond (DEX, CON, INT) You make a ranged attack on an enemy to create a link between you. A portion of non-self inflicted VP damage is reflected at the enemy, but the link works both ways. Must remain in range to maintain. No infinite damage loop, can go over 100% at high rank 15 100ft +4 hit 25% 5 rounds 25 200ft +8 hit 50% 5 rounds 35 300ft +12 hit 75% 5 rounds (feat) Allied Bond You may bond an ally instead of yourself to link to an enemy (feat) Healing link You and your target also share a portion of healing received. Cannot be used with Allied Bond. Shaping (STR, INT) (Passive) You gain passive bonuses to all crafts which you have ranks in. When used actively (at double DC) a selected item gains a bonus. Weapons gain +1hit/rank, Armour gains +1AC/rank, objects gain +50%HP/rank or +/-2 to skills involved with them. Lasts 10 rounds per round cast for, max duration 10hours/rank 8 +2 craft 14 +4 craft 20 +6 craft (feat) Master shaper Bonus also applies to damage, damage reduction, hardness etc. 'Plant- ' Tree form (CON, CHA) -1 Heals VP and grants AC, DR & checks V movement effects, max 3 rounds. Only active while standing still. 14-20 +1 15 21-27 +2 30 28-34 +3 45 (feat) Beech Form Allows 5 foot steps each round, increases maximum duration by 1 rounds Thorn spray (DEX, INT, STR) Deals damage to multiple targets within range, cone attack 10-17 100ft 3D12+ 10 +4 hit 2 targets 18-25 150ft 3D12+ 20 +8 hit 3 targets 26-33 200ft 3D12+ 30 +12 hit 4 targets 34-41 250ft 3D12+ 40 + 16 hit 5 targets 42-49 300ft 3D12+ 50 + 20 hit 6 targets 50-57 350 ft 3D12+ 60 +24 hit 7 targets 58-65 400ft 3D12+ 70 +28 hit 8 targets (feat) Poison Barb Can opt to inflicts poison spell on hit at the cost of 1 own WP, round of duration per rank instead of additional targets optional. Wild cover (DEX)(Passive) Grants + to hide, move silently, survival and checks to cover wilderness. Also increases +stealth attack by ¼ the amount. Also increase speed by 5ft per rank. Only active in wilderness 9 +4 18 +8 27 +12 (feat) Wild Bond Also Grants half bonus to Initiative and Endurance. Regenerate (CON, CHA) -3 Heals a target for up to 3 rounds, must be touching. Standard action to maintain. Weakens per round 15-22 2d20 + 15/10/5 23-30 3d20 + 25/20/15 31-38 4d20 + 35/30/25 Healing stem (CON, CHA, INT) -2 Enchants a root (6 hour DC 15/root knowledge nature to find) which heals when chewed after 1 minute. Lasts 1 day. Move action for first round of use. Allows for a re-roll on poison or disease with bonus' Heals VP and WP. Costs double cost if healing WP. 14 +2 saves 25+2D20VP or 1WP 21 +4 saves 50+4D20VP or 2WP 28 +6 saves 75+6D20VP or 3WP 35 +8saves 100+8d20 or 4WP 42 +10saves 125+10d20 or 6WP 50 +12saves 150+12D20VP or 6wp 58 +14saves 175+14d20 or 8WP Growth (CON, INT) -6 Makes an area of plant life grow faster, works on animals at ½ speed. 1 hour cast 10-18 X6 speed for 10 days 100ft radius 19-27 X12 speed for 20 days 200ft radius 28-36 X24 speed for 30 days 300ft radius 37 X48 speed for 40 days 400ft radius 46 55 (feat) Savage Growth While in areas you have grown you gain +2 hit and damage. (feat) Bountiful Once cast, after 10 days gain 1 trail ration per rank, or ingredients for a +1/rank craft heal ,poison, or alchemy kit Sapling (STR, CON)(passive) Grants a bonus to hit, damage and concentration bonus with a natural wooden melee weapon 10 +1 bonus 20 +2 bonus 30 +3 bonus (feat) Barbs Improves damage bonus to 1D10 but you gain no attack bonus (feat) Warp wood You may manipulate the wood while making attacks at the cost of spell points. +10hit/SP 'Elements- ' Fire berry (INT, DEX) Enchants berries (1 hour, DC3/berry, knowledge nature). Can enchant more berries at higher level. Berries grant +hit and fire damage. If on WP a ref save must be made to avoid setting alight. Lasts 1 day. Max number of berries = caster level. 15-20 3 berries +2 hit +2D6 fire, DC10 21-26 6 berries +4 hit +3D6 fire, DC13 27-32 9 berries +6 hit +4D6 fire, DC 16 Shock shield (CON, INT, DEX) When hit by an attacker on WP they loose VP, and their next attack if they fail a fort save. 1 minute. 12-16 1D20 DC6 17-21 2D20 DC8 22-26 3D20 DC10 (feat) Charged Duration changes to 10 minutes, and increase DC by 2. Winds (DEX, INT, STR) Directional, increaces/decreases ranged attacks, listen checks and move speeds. Twice effect on listen checks. 16-24 5ft 2 3 rounds 80ft radius 400ft range 25-33 10ft 4 4 rounds 120ft radius 600ft range 34-42 15ft 6 5 rounds 160ft radius 800ft range Water way (STR, INT) -2 Submersed in water (must be 3ft or more) you can move faster and gain + to charge attacks and bullrush attempts, cast as part of a full move or charge, ignores penalties for fighting underwater. 10 100ft +6 17 200ft +12 24 300ft +18 (Feat) Flume Can cast on Allies, touch to initiate Earth friend (CON, CHA) (passive) Active while touching the ground grants + to DR versus falling and electric damage, checks to not be tracked and checks to avoid being moved. 9 +1 14 +3 19 +5 (feat) Improved Earth Friend You can +5ft speed/rank while on natural ground Obscuring Mist (INT) Creates an area of mist, restricting sight to 10ft and making fire lighting difficult. Double area in open water 14 20ft square, 2 rounds 21 40ft square, 4 rounds 28 60ft square, 6 rounds 'Animal- ' Poison (CON) (passive) opposed FORT saves for anyone ingesting your flesh or blood. Requires at least a mouthful or large gulp. On fail poisoned for 10 rounds 7 -4Spot, Listen, Search, -2 hit and AC. 14 -8 Spot, Listen, Search,-4 hit and AC. 21 -12 Spot, Listen, Search, -6 hit and AC. (feat) Hallucination -2 to enemies opposed FORT. Each round of infection has a 10% chance of attacking ally Shape shift (minor) Can shape shift into a common land animal, of your size. Does not increase any stats, and may decrease some. Primarily used for hiding. One form per 5 ranks Shape shift (normal) Can shape shift into a small fish, bird, small, minute or a land creature which has +10ft speed, +6 to a stat and -6 to others and +1D6 unarmed damage. 1 form per 11 ranks Shape shift (greater) Animal empathy (CHA) Passively lowers animals natural reaction to you by one stage. 10 18 26 (feat) includes all non-magical and non-intelligent creatures. Animal companion (CHA) Grants a trusted animal ally a bonus to stats and grants a level of communication at higher levels, 1 hour bonding ritual. 8 1000ft range +40% all stats Basic commands 16 2000ft range +80% all stats Aware when the other is hurt 24 3000ft range +120% all stats Intuit direction, Intuit distance (feat) Spirit Bond Companion within range gains 10% or your self heals, and a +2 to your spells cast on them Instincts of the Raptor (Str, Dex) Grants predatory abilities for 2 rounds a rank. 15 - Dark Vision 10ft, +4 initiative and sneak attack, +5foot speed. 25 - Dark Vision 20ft, +8 initiative and sneak attack, +10foot speed. 35 - Dark Vision 30ft, +12 initiative and sneak attack, +15ft speed. Cat's Pounce (DEX, INT) Standard action (can be done while studying target) Lowers threat range on next attack on target. 7 - increase threat range by one 14 - increase threat range by two 21 - increase threat range by three Gallop (CON, STR) When all fours free, and as a full round move action, max run speed is increased by 1/rank. E.g. rank 1=X5, 2=X6, 3=X7, stacks with run feet. 8 16 24 (feet) Paws of the Cheetah also increases move speed by 5ft per rank Eye of the Tiger (DEX) Passive Gives bonuses to spot, listen, grants track,low light and scent 5 - +1 spot, listen, scent, track and low light +5ft 10 - +2 spot, listen, scent, track and low light +10ft 15 - +3spot, listen, scent, track and low light +15ft Feral strike (STR, DEX) In the next round you attack at the top of the initiative and gain a bonus to damage and attack, melee only. Free action to cast. 15 +2 hit +1D12 damage 25 +4 hit +2D12 damage 35 +6 hit +3D12 damage 'DRUIDIC META-MAGIC FEATS ' The Druids Arms +1 to spells while equipped with all natural items. Bountiful Casting 3/day can gain +2 to cast a specified spell for a single use during the next round. Free action. Clear Cast 1/day can cast a spell based on Concentration instead of the Spell, ignores spell use penalties. Can be taken multiple times. Subtlety Concentration Vs Spot, if passed, casting of spell is undetected, -4 to casting spell. Focused Ritual Upto 3/day can make a concentration check in place of failed spell cast. DC10/1 failed by, success=cast of spell. Blood to Earth For every WP optionally sacrificed, gain 3SP. Druid of....... -2 to a Domain in exchange for +2 to another Master of the seas You may use both waterway or winds to aid a ships travel. If used for a single round then either cast improves the ships speed by 10ft/rank, lasting for 3 rounds. If used over a day it improves the ships travel by 25% rank but costs 10spell points. In addition you no longer have to make concentration checks while casting in rough weather Accurate casting All bonus' to attack from spells are improved by 50% Category:Daeron's Druidy Bullshit Category:Spells Category:DND GamePlay